Usually, in manufacturing bread, bread dough is cut in a suitable size and placed in a baking mold. Then it is baked in an oven after a final fermenting of the bread dough with yeast.
Generally, the quality of the internal structure of bread that is baked in an oven is dependent on the form and direction of the bread dough that is placed in a baking mold. Thus, research has been continued to improve the methods of placing bread dough.
Various placing methods are well known. For example, after a block of bread dough is extended and shaped into sheets, these sheets are rolled cylindrically (a bar-like form) by a molding machine, etc. then, the rolled bread dough is curved and formed into a V-shape (disclosed in reference No. 1) and is placed in a baking mold. Placing methods for forming an M-shape (disclosed in reference No. 2), having an alternate placing direction for rolled bread dough (disclosed in reference No. 3), having a straight placing direction along a baking mold without any curving (disclosed in reference Nos. 4 and 5), and adding a twist to rolled bread dough (disclosed in reference No. 6) are also used so as to attain high-quality bread.
The references described above are as follows:    (1) Reference No. 1: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 61-19215. (See paragraph 7 and FIG. 1.)    (2) Reference No. 2: Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 60-62281. (See FIGS. 1-5.)    (3) Reference No. 3: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 8-4446. (See FIG. 10.)    (4) Reference No. 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-127806. (See claim 1 and FIG. 2.)    (5) Reference No. 5: Japanese Patent No. 2876515. (See FIGS. 2, 3, and 4.)    (6) Reference No. 6: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-299259. (See claim 1.)